carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
TRD
'TRD '''is the third episode of Greater Than One series and represents the brand of Toyota. Trivia & Discussions * First appearance of Wigo. * First appearance of Ace. * First appearance of Prius. * First appearance of Camry. * This episode will continue the journey of Hilux way back home and also the Toyota unification rumors. * Everest & Land Cruiser reappears on this episode after being absent since Legion of Monster (Zero) 3. * This episode marks the return of Nov & Alphard. * Vios' appearance in this episode is the day that the last installment of CVC is happening. * TRD stands for Toyota Racing Development. * This episode reflects Xpander's wrath to Ser Vanz as he mentioned that he will continue what Montero started. * Nov's appearance reflects the meaning of "S''urvival of the fittest" since the day after his battle against MU-X. Plot (After Xpander's wrath, The prediction that will lead to a massive war so they prepare each other before they come.) '' Synopsis As Hilux is heading way back home, He rests for a while to think that if he was already safe from now. However, things might not happen as an X blade was thrown into his sight and pierced a tree beside him. He quickly stands but Attrage shows up in front of him and warns that it's too late as he lied down seeing Xpander behind. Being cornered, Xpander tells that this will be the last time if he won't accept their favor. ''"Lead us to your base." ''Attrage mutters, having Hilux to accept forcibly. At the ending of MPV 2, The unknown person reveals as MU-X saves Ser Vanz from Velar by his warning sign. Having no choice, Velar & Cove let them leave without getting what he wants. While escorting way back to the CTC, Ser Vanz tells that he can do it on his own even though he was deeply hurt. Until they coincidentally met Fortuner as MU-X thinks that he might be safe from this now. Fortuner thanked him for granted as he will take charge to escort Ser Vanz to the CTC. Before MU-X leaves, He advises that they need to stand together as one whatever it takes. At the CTC gate, Ser Vanz was escorted by the medical team and sent him to the hospital leaving Fortuner where he was still doubted on what MU-X' advice. A returning Alphard approaches behind and tells that the Mitsubishi is annoying them continuously. Mentioning the destruction of their base thinking that they need to unite and prepare for a war against them. "''You got me there and I think that's what MU-X point. We need to make some action. An eye for an eye. I stay calm when Strad was here but I think we had enough by now. Let's go places, They say. So we gotta be." Fortuner says to Alphard preparing for a Toyota unification to an upcoming war against Mitsubishi. Suddenly, A unrecovered Ser Vanz shows up behind and tells that he can't stay any longer for this. Hilux supposed to lure Xpander & Attrage away from the base but he unexpectedly knew that the gate is already near. After reaching the Toyota Base, Toyota's Spy Agent Camry caught Hilux heading to their base without Tundra & Tacoma in which he was being doubted that he is the only one who survived. He reports his homecoming to Prius known as the Prime Leader of Toyota just to confirm if he was still had an access to enter the base. "Let him in, We can still trust him" Prius reports back to Camry for Hilux' access. The gate opened while Prius was waiting to meet him. However, Hilux accept Xpander's favor by knowing the location of their base giving a chance to initiate first anytime. When Prius approaches, He saw a group running towards to the gate. At that time, Xpander & Attrage falls back as they think they will be outnumbered if they got caught. Back at the CTC, Fortuner, Alphard & Ser Vanz are leaving but then B. Altis shows up behind and joins at them as he heard what they were discussed. While walking, Fortuner thinks that they need a juggernaut or the initiator and that is Land Cruiser as he predicts that he was resting in his mansion along with Everest. After his long disappearance, Nov returns when he was scouting to supply his needs until he saw a helicopter falling nearby. Upon checking, He saw Vios lying down and a beam in the distance is about to blow in his location leading to saving him away from danger as he covers his eyes to hide his identity. However, Vios takes advantage by punching his empty stomach to escape and gets back to help but all of the sudden a portal blinks out near the helicopter leaving him away from them. Being hopeless, Vios blames Nov as he knocks him down again and asks for being an intruder. Nov explains that he was just concerned about him even though he was deeply starving.Worrying about his condition, Vios decided to take Nov to the base as he thinks that they will take care of him in which Nov agreed as he has no choice rather die from starving. Land Cruiser woke up when someone knocking on the door. He just leave it to Everest to checks who it was. Fortuner approaches when the door was opened as he tells directly that they need Land Cruiser but before Land Cruiser doubted, Everest him for saving against Montero. Alphard, Ser Vanz & B. Altis introduce themselves just to let them know. Land Cruiser accepts as he thinks that they really need a person like him but then he asks what is this all about. Mentioning the destruction of Toyota Intl. Base before, Fortuner demands that this war wasn't over yet as they will fight back against them. "Stand together they say because this is the last time to bring them down" ''A motivational line that Ser Vanz says to Land Cruiser.'' When they leave, Everest smiles at them and he suddenly looks at the Ford logo realizing that he should be there to help and not being a selfish. In the end, The group of Fortuner is on the way to the base but they coincidentally met Nov & Vios beside as they think that their clan is really prepared. All of them gathered and met Prius at the gate along with Hilux & Camry. Hilux concede that he brought a mess here but Prius interrupts and tells that there's nothing to explain about even he knows that Fortuner fails to defend the first base. Ace reports that Xpander & Attrage are falling back in the distance. Being alarmed, Prius announced that they will be having a separated battle as he will predict that the Mitsubishi is coming from them. Deaths None